


Wenn eine Gryffindor zur Slytherin wird

by writing_is_dreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_is_dreaming/pseuds/writing_is_dreaming
Summary: Hermione Granger ist verliebt, doch der Mann, auf den sie ihr Auge geworfen hat, scheint schier unerreichbar. Wie wird es ihr gelingen, Severus Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass sie mehr als nur ein ‚nerviges Mädchen‘ ist?





	

Endlich war es soweit. Der Tag an dem Hermione ihren Plan umsetzen wollte, war endlich gekommen.

Die Idee zu dem Plan war ihr nach dem ersten Quidditch-Match der Saison gekommen. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, hatte das Haus der Löwen gewonnen. Eigentlich hatte die junge Frau geglaubt, dass sie eines Tages mit Ron zusammenkommen, ihn heiraten und dann mit ihm eine Familie gründen würde. Doch bei der Siegesfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt, denn Ron schien sich nicht für sie zu interessieren, denn sonst hätte er wohl kaum mit Lavender herumgeknutscht. 

Dies war auch der Moment, an dem ihr so richtig bewusst geworden war, dass Ron vielleicht doch nicht der Richtige für sie war. Denn sie wollte eigentlich nicht so schnell wie möglich heiraten, und schon gar nicht in so jungen Jahren Mutter werden. Außerdem war Ron schnell gelangweilt, wenn es um Themen wie Bücher, Tränke oder andere komplexe Dinge ging und Hermione konnte nicht viel mit seinem Quidditch-Wahn anfangen. 

Nein, Hermione sehnte sich nach einem Mann, der intellektuell mit ihr auf der gleichen Ebene war und mit ihrem Wissen mithalten konnte. Einer, mit dem sie stundenlang über irgendwelche Tränke philosophieren oder heiß diskutieren konnte. Und all dies konnte ihr Ron nicht wirklich bieten. 

Ein weiterer Punkt, warum sich Hermione nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie Ron wirklich als Partner wollte, war, dass ihr zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres aufgefallen war, wie ansehnlich ihr Professor für Zaubertränke war. Klar, Professor Snape fiel nicht in die Kategorie des klassisch attraktiven Mannes, doch sein Auftreten und sein Wissen waren für Hermione Sexappeal genug, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken. 

Dies alles führte dazu, dass Hermione beschloss, Severus Snape für sich zu gewinnen wollte. Zumindest wollte sie es versuchen. Denn wenn sich die Löwin etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, würde sie es auch bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen. 

Die junge Frau hatte in den vergangenen Wochen schon mehrmals versucht, die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Snape auf sich zu lenken, und des Öfteren hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, als ob sie damit sogar Erfolg hätte. Ihr waren die Blicke aufgefallen, die er ihr während der Mahlzeiten immer zugeworfen hatte und auch während der Verteidigungsstunden hatte sein Augenmerk öfters auf ihr gelegen, als bei ihren Mitschülern. 

Trotzdem würde sie erst heute so richtig die Gewissheit haben, ob sie es wirklich geschafft hatte, Snape von ihrer Schönheit und ihrer Intelligenz zu Überzeugen. Denn heute war die Weihnachtsfeier von Professor Slughorns Club und die junge Frau wusste, dass Snape auch anwesend sein würde. 

Natürlich würde auch Harry dort sein, doch Hermione wusste, dass sie einen Mann brauchte, der ihren düsteren Professor zum Zug zwang. Und keiner konnte das besser als ihr Gryffindor-Kollege Cormac McLaggen. 

Dieser war ihr schon beim Auswahlspiel für die Mannschaftsmitglieder des Quidditchteams negativ aufgefallen, denn er war ein Macho sondergleichen. Hermione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten Mädchen aus ihrem Haus auf ihn standen und er somit jede haben konnte und natürlich auch damit Hausieren ging. Nein, so einen Typ Mann wollte Hermione nun wirklich nicht als Partner, aber für ihren Plan war er perfekt.

Gerade stand Hermione im Schlafraum, den sie sich mit ihren Hauskolleginnen der sechsten Stufe teilte, und feilte an ihrer Frisur für den heutigen Abend. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass ihre Haare in schönen großen Wellen über ihre Schultern fielen, und um diese noch ein wenig aufregender zu gestalten, hatte sie ihre Haare ein bisschen aufgehellt und die Spitzen blondiert. 

Das Make-Up hielt sie dafür dezent, nur ihre Augen betonte sie mit hellen Smokey Eyes, die innen hell begannen und am äußeren Lid dunkel wurden. Dies verlieh ihren Augen einen Katzenartigen Ausdruck, den die junge Gryffindor so sehr mochte. 

Passend zu diesem Look hatte sich die junge Hexe für ein weinrotes Kleid entschieden, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Knapp über der Hüfte viel der Rock etwas weiter aus und umspielte in sanften Wellen ihre Oberschenkel. 

Um sich endlich etwas weiblicher zu fühlen, beziehungsweise endlich als weibliches Wesen wahrgenommen zu werden, hatte Hermione heuer einige Zeit damit verbracht, ihren Kleiderschrank auszumisten und viele Kleidungsstücke, die sie für zu kindlich befunden hatte, weggegeben. Diese mussten dann natürlich ersetzt werden und so hatte sie im Rahmen eines Kaufrausches auch einige Dessous zugelegt. 

Davon wollte sie heute ihr Lieblingsstück anziehen. Eine schwarze Spitzenkombination, die gekonnt ihre weiblichen Rundungen betonte und eher mehr zeigte, als bedeckte. 

Endlich fertig angezogen rundeten schlichte schwarze Pumps ihren Look ab. Vor dem großen Spiegel, den sich die Mädchen in ihr Zimmer gezaubert hatten, drehte sie sich noch ein paar Mal um ihre eigene Achse. Ja, so konnte sie hingehen, empfand Hermione und stieg langsam die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. 

Kaum hatte sie die letzte Stufe überwunden, war es plötzlich totenstill im Raum und jedes Augenpaar lag auf Hermione. 

„Was ist los? Hab ich etwas im Gesicht?“, fragte die junge Frau und zog gekonnt ihre Augenbraue nach oben. 

„Nein“, lachte Harry, der sich lässig in die Ecke gelehnt hatte und auf Hermione gewartet hatte. „Sie haben nur zum ersten Mal festgestellt, dass du ein weibliches Wesen bist.“  
Schnell durchquerte er den Raum, und stellte sich neben sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du siehst zauberhaft aus“, schmunzelte der Grünäugige. „Wen willst du damit bezirzen, Mione? McLaggen kann es nicht sein, der ist doch so gar nicht dein Typ.“

Scharf zog Hermione die Luft ein und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Später Harry…“

„Potter. Hände weg von meinem Date!“, schoss Cormacs Stimme quer durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum. 

„Und los geht’s“, nuschelte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Es muss unglaublich an deinem Ego kratzen, dass sich Hermione nicht für dich interessiert, was Potter?“, fuhr McLaggen mit seinen Sticheleien fort. 

„McLaggen. Nein, aber ich muss sie wenigstens nicht anbetteln, damit sie mit mir Zeit verbringt. Das macht sie nämlich auch so“, erwiderte Harry gekonnt und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Ginny in Empfang zu nehmen, die auch gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgetaucht war. 

„Viel Spaß bei eurem Slug-Club Treffen. Wenigstens muss ich nicht in so einem doofen Club sein, um eine Freundin zu finden“, rief Ron der Gruppe nach, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollten. 

„Halt die Klappe, Ron!“, schossen Harry und Ginny wie aus einem Munde zurück. 

Kaum waren die vier in Slughorns Büro in den Kerkern angekommen, wurden sie auch von diesem schon in Empfang genommen. 

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley! Schön Sie zu sehen!“, sülzte der Tränkemeister und schüttelte jedem die Hand. „Mr. Potter, Mr. McLaggen. Sehr erfreut.“ 

Harry ließ er gleich gar nicht mehr los, sondern zog ihn an der Hand mit in das Getümmel. Dieser wollte jedoch Ginny auch nicht alleine lassen, und so wurde auch sie gleich mitgeschleift. 

„Und was machen wir zwei Hübschen jetzt?“, vernahm Hermione Cormacs Stimme ganz nahe bei ihrem rechten Ohr. 

Die junge Frau wollte ihrer Begleitung gerade ein wenig von der Pelle rücken, als sie in ihrer Nähe Professor Snape ausmachte, dessen schwarze Augen sie regelrecht fokussierten. Daher änderte sie ihre Taktik, wandte sich lächelnd Cormac zu und fragte diesen: „Holst du uns etwas zu trinken und dann machen wir die Tanzfläche unsicher?“ 

Um dem ganzen noch ein Sahnehäubchen zu verpassen, platzierte sie auch noch ihre Hand auf seine linke Schulter. 

„Natürlich“, säuselte Cormac, und wandte sich mit einem vermeintlich verführerischen Grinsen ab und marschierte in Richtung Bar. 

Kaum war dieser verschwunden tauchte auch schon ein leicht verzweifelter Harry neben ihr auf. 

„Bitte hilf mir!“, flehte er und versteckte sich leicht hinter Hermione. Mitfühlen versuchte diese sich so hinzustellen, dass sie Harry so gut es ging versteckte. Nein, es war wahrlich nicht leicht, der Junge-der-Lebte zu sein. 

„Wo hast du denn Ginny gelassen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, die muss ich irgendwo in dem Gewusel verloren haben. Ich hoffe, ich finde sie wieder“, murmelte er und versuchte seine Freundin in der Menge auszumachen. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Date?“

„Cormac? Merlin bewahre, der ist gerade unterwegs, uns ein Trinken zu organisieren“, erwiderte Hermione. „Ich hoffe der benötigt noch etwas mehr Zeit dafür. Ich hätte mir ein anderes Date suchen sollen.“

„Warum hast du ihn überhaupt gefragt?“, erkundigte sich Harry neugierig. „Du hättest jeden fragen können.“

„Es musste aber er sein.“

„Warum? Wen willst du damit zum Zug zwingen?“

„Ich…“

„Hermione! Komm, lass uns tanzen gehen, bevor Potter uns noch den Abend verdirbt.“ Mit diesen Worten tauchte Cormac wie aus dem Nichts auf und drückte Hermione ein Gläschen Sekt in die Hand. 

„Jetzt warte doch, Cormac. Du bist erst jetzt mit dem Trinken zurückgekommen“, protestierte die junge Frau. Diese Worte stießen jedoch bei Cormac auf taube Ohren, denn dieser zog sie schon weiter auf die Tanzfläche. 

Dort angekommen, zog der junge Gryffindor Hermione sofort in seine Arme und drückte sie eng an sich. Zu ihrem Glück, oder wohl eher Pech, wurde gerade ein langsames Lied gespielt und Cormac versuchte beinahe in sie hineinzukriechen, damit er ihr so nahe wie möglich war. Seine rechte Hand hatte er knapp über ihrem Po platziert, während er mit seiner linken ihre rechte hielt. Somit war Hermione gezwungen, ihre linke Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. 

Die junge Gryffindor musste sich wirklich schon zusammenreißen, ihn nicht von sich weg zu stoßen. Sie hätte dies auch wirklich getan, wenn sie den Professor nicht quer über Cormacs Schulter entdeckt hätte. Deswegen drückte sie sich noch enger an ihn und schloss ‚genießerisch‘ die Augen. 

oOo

Nachdem sie einige Minuten auf der Tanzfläche das Tanzbein geschwungen hatten, wollte Hermione schon fast zu Harry flüchten, den sie am Rand der Fläche entdeckt hatte. Dort hatte er sich hinter den Vorhängen, die den Rand der Tanzfläche säumten. Cormac hatte jedoch andere Pläne. 

„Komm mit“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie an der Hand ebenfalls in Richtung dieser. 

„W-Was hast du vor?“, stammelte Hermione während sie ihm eher nachstolperte, als ging. Doch der junge Mann schwieg, bis sie hinter einem der Vorhänge verschwunden waren. 

„Du bist so verflucht heiß“, hauchte Cormac und presste die Braunhaarige schwungvoll mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Die junge Frau blickte ihr Gegenüber jedoch nur überrascht an. Kein Wort kam ihr über die Lippen. 

„Du machst mich schon den ganzen Abend scharf“, fuhr der Gryffindor unbeeindruckt fort und strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, wobei er seinen Daumen an ihren Lippen platzierte und diese entlang strich. Dabei kam er ihr so nahe, sodass er nur mehr wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. 

Hermione kam es in dem Moment so vor, als ob die Welt einige Sekunden still stand. 

Auf einmal kamen aus dem Nichts seine Lippen vorgeschossen, und attackierten die ihren. Der Kuss hatte jedoch nichts Liebevolles an sich, nein. Er war von Heißhunger und Feuer geprägt. 

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis ihre Gehirnzellen wieder soweit funktionierten, dass sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm. Als sie realisierte, was genau in diesem Moment passierte, wollte sie sich zur Wehr setzen. Doch Cormac war so stark, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung wurde sofort unterbunden, bis der junge Mann sogar mit seinem Körper die junge Frau noch mehr in die Wand drückte. 

„Mr. McLaggen. Was gedenken Sie hier zu tun?“, ertönte auf einmal eine ölige Stimme hinter ihnen. 

Als wäre er mit einem Kübel Eiswasser übergossen worden, fror Cormac in seiner Bewegung ein, ehe er sich langsam seinem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zuwandte. „Nach was sieht es denn aus Professor?“, erwiderte Cormac lapidar. „Ich küsse mein Date.“

Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder Hermione zu und flüsterte: „Aber das können Sie ja nicht wissen, Sir, Sie haben so etwas noch nie gemacht.“

Doch er hatte anscheinend vergessen, wie hellhörig Professor Snape war. „50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und einen Monat Nachsitzen bei Filch, und jetzt verschwinden Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.“

Diese Worte ließen den sonst so schlagfertigen Gryffindor schlagartig erblassen und so schnell konnte niemand schauen, war er auch schon verschwunden. 

Dies riss auch Hermione ruckartig aus ihrer Starre, in die sie seit Snapes Auftreten gefallen war und als sie schon einen Schritt auf Harry zumachen wollte, der ebenfalls hinter ihrem düsteren Professor aufgetaucht war, hielt sie ebenjener zurück. „Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger. Auf ein Wort!“

Harry wollte schon beinahe einschreiten, doch dies wurde schnell von Hermione mit einem Kopfschütteln unterbunden. Dieser bekam daraufhin große Augen und formte mit seinen Lippen ein lautloses „Snape?!“ 

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte Hermione Harrys Vermutung, ehe sie von ihrem Professor durch den Vorhang quer durch den Raum und aus Slughorns Büro geschoben wurde. 

oOo

„Musste das sein? Sie haben mir gerade den Abend verdorben!“, empörte sich Hermione, während sie von Snape durch die Gänge des Kerkers geschleift wurde. 

„Granger, halten Sie den Mund!“, fauchte Snape. 

„Nein! Sie haben mich gerade der Chance einer heißen Nacht beraubt!“

„Granger. Ich warne Sie!“ 

„Was?“, erwiderte die Hexe frech grinsend. „Sollte mir das etwa Angst machen?“

„Sie spielen wohl gerne mit dem Feuer“, knurrte Snape schon beinahe animalisch. 

„Ich mag Feuer…“

„Granger!“, knurrte Snape erneut, und so schnell konnte Hermione gar nicht schauen, wurde sie erneut schwungvoll an die Wand geschleudert. „Sie wissen nicht, wann genug ist, oder?“

Wie ein aufgeschrecktes Tier wich der Ältere plötzlich vor ihr zurück und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie. 

„Nein“, hauchte die junge Frau. 

„Merlin…“, stöhnte der Mann, überwand die letzten Meter und presste den Körper der jungen Frau mit seinem fest an die Wand, sein Mund nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt. „Noch können Sie…“

Doch Snape konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, da er sofort von Hermiones gehauchtem „Nein“ unterbrochen wurde, ehe sie die letzten Zentimeter überwand und ihre Lippen auf die seinen drückte. 

Vorsichtig erkundeten ihre vollen Lippen die schmalen und doch so sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen des Professors und es dauerte auch nicht lange bis der dunkle Mann den Kuss erwiderte. Hermione fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass die Lippen ihres Professors so weich sein würden. Und, oh Merlin, konnte er vielleicht küssen. 

Auch Severus ließ dieser Kuss nicht kalt, wollte er doch schon länger diese vollen Lippen kosten. Doch nie hatte er daran geglaubt, je eine Chance dazu zu bekommen und nun würde er diese auch nutzen, auch wenn es nur eine einmalige Gelegenheit war, die sich ihm hier bot. 

Als die Luft in den Lungen langsam knapp wurde, mussten sie sich doch wohl oder übel voneinander lösen. Dies war auch der Moment, in dem Severus wieder zur Besinnung kam. „Granger, in mein Büro!“

„W-was?“

„Nun machen Sie schon!“, knurrte er und machte ein paar Schritte zurück. 

„Nein!“ 

„Granger!“

„Was bilden Sie sich eigen-“

„Halten Sie den Mund.“ 

Kaum hatten diese Worte seine Lippen verlassen, zog er sie auch schon mit sich und zerrte sie hinter den nächsten Mauervorsprung in eine kleine Nische. Da Hermione erneut protestieren wollte, sah sich der Zauberer dazu gezwungen ihr den Mund zuzuhalten, während er mit der anderen nach seinem Umhang griff und ihren Körper damit einhüllte. 

Das alles passierte keine Minute zu früh, da auf einmal Schritte im Gang erklangen, die eindeutig in ihre Richtung kamen. Erschrocken drückte sich Hermione noch enger an Severus. Als die Person endlich vorbei war, atmeten beide erleichtert auf. 

„Wären Sie jetzt so freundlich, mir in mein Büro zu folgen“, flüsterte Severus nun in ihr Ohr. Stumm nickte sie und folgte dem Älteren weiter in die Tiefen des Kerkers.

oOo

Endlich bei seinem Büro angekommen, zog Severus die Tür auf und schob Hermione durch.

„Was-“, fing sie an, doch Severus gebot ihr Einhalt und durchquerte den Raum, wo er durch diverse Zauberstabbewegungen eine Geheimtüre enthüllte. Diese öffnete er und deutete der jungen Frau an, dass sie diese passieren sollte. 

Kaum war die Türe ins Schloss gefallen, wurde Hermione auch schon wieder dagegen gedrückt. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, da Severus Körper von vorne gegen ihren gelehnt war und seine Hände rechts und links von ihrem Kopf an dem Holz abgestützt waren. 

„Granger, Granger. Die sonst so brave Gryffindor. Was mach ich nur mit dir…“, raunte der Mann kurz vor ihren Lippen, wobei sich Hermiones Atem rapide beschleunigte. 

Auch Severus strich mit seiner Hand Hermiones Wange entlang, doch bei ihm fühlte es sich viel schöner an, als bei McLaggen. Seine Berührungen waren viel sanfter und doch erzeugten sie ein Prickeln an ihrer Wange, das Hermione beinahe schummrig machte. Als er dann auch noch mit seinem Daumen etwas fester über ihre Lippen fuhr, entkam der jungen Frau das erste leise Stöhnen und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„So wunderschön!“, hauchte Severus, ob des Bildes vor ihm und küsste Hermione erneut auf den Mund. Der anfangs doch etwas vorsichtige Kuss entwickelte sich immer mehr und wurde zunehmend wilder und feuriger. 

Je länger der Kuss anhielt, desto weicher wurden Hermiones Knie, sodass sie ihre Hände um seine Brust schlang und ihn noch enger an sich drückte. Dabei bemerkte sie, wie sich etwas Hartes in ihren Unterleib presste. Die restlichen funktionierenden Gehirnzellen identifizierten dies als Severus‘ Erektion. Eine Entdeckung, die das Feuer in ihrem Unterleib noch zusätzlich schürte. Aus Reflex drückte sie Severus ebenfalls ihren Unterleib entgegen, was diesem ein tiefes Grollen entlockte. 

Da es ihr eindeutig zu wenig schnell voranging, nestelte sie an seinem Umhang herum und versuchte, ihn über seine Schultern zu schieben. 

„Was wird das?“, fragte Severus, als er sich daraufhin aus dem Kuss löste und sein Gegenüber aus seinen stechenden schwarzen Augen musterte. 

„Du hast eindeutig zu viel an, im Gegensatz zu mir und das versuche ich auszugleichen“, nuschelte Hermione, was den Älteren dazu brachte seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Grinsen zu verziehen.

Nachdem Severus mit der jungen Frau Einsehen hatte, half er mit, den Umhang zu entfernen und warf ihn über die Couch, die in greifbarere Nähe stand. 

Als nächstes war der Gehrock an der Reihe, der Hermione besonders Spaß machte, da sie endlich die vielen kleinen Knöpfe öffnen konnte, die sie schon so lange begehrte. Nach jedem weiteren Knopf, den sie geöffnet hatte, strich sie Severus leicht über die Brust. Eine Geste die dem dunklen Mann ab und zu ein Seufzen entlockte. Endlich war auch der letzte Knopf geöffnet und die junge Frau konnte ihm den Gehrock von den Schultern streifen. 

All ihren Gryffindor-Mut zusammennehmend trat Hermione auf Severus zu, legte ihre rechte Hand in seinen Nacken, während die linke Hand über seinen Bauch, zu seiner Beule in der Hose fuhr. 

„Du kleines Biest“, knurrte Severus und drängte sie weiter durch den Raum in Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

Diese Aussage entlockte Hermione ein freches Grinsen, während sie sich an seiner Tuchkrawatte zu schaffen machte. Nun stand er nur mehr in seinem weißen Hemd und seiner schwarzen Hose vor ihr und sie musste zugeben, dass er in Wirklichkeit um einiges besser aussah, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hat. Er war zwar trotzdem dünn, aber soweit es unter dem Hemd zu erkennen war, durchaus muskulös. 

Einige Augenblicke lang, konnten sie die Blicke nicht vom jeweils anderen lösen, und musterten den jeweiligen Körper immer wieder. Als sich ihre Augen jedoch trafen, war es um beide geschehen. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander und keiner konnte diesen Blickkontakt brechen. Wie hypnotisiert überbrückte Severus den Abstand zu Hermione, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie erneut. 

Doch dieser Kuss war anders, als der zu vor. Er war wilder, feuriger und auch leidenschaftlicher. Auch Hermione krallte sich in seinem Hemd fest, da ihr der Kuss die Besinnung raubte. 

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sich ihr Wunsch erfüllen würde. Was würde ein Mann wie Severus Snape schon von ihr wollen? Vor allem, da er sie im Unterricht meist ignorierte und von ihrem enormen Wissen eher genervt war. Zumindest hatte Hermione diesen Eindruck. 

Wie sie den Weg in das Schlafzimmer gefunden hatten, war der jungen Frau noch immer schleierhaft. Doch nun stand sie hier mit ihm, vor seinem großen Bett. Kurz musterte sie das Schlafzimmer des Älteren, doch die Inspektion wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er hinter sie trat und anfing, zarte Küsse auf ihrer Schulter zu verteilen. Dabei öffnete er langsam den Reißverschluss des Kleides, welches er sanft von ihrem Körper strich. 

Verzückt beobachtete er, wie das Kleid langsam an ihrem Körper zu Boden glitt und ihre Unterwäsche preisgab. Als er diese genauer studierte, brach ihm fast der Schweiß aus, und seine Hose wurde ihm beachtlich zu eng. 

Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, übertraf seine kühnsten Träume. Dieses zarte Spitzenhöschen betonte ihre Kurven perfekt und er musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht bei diesem Anblick laut aufzustöhnen. 

In Windeseile hatte er Hermione umgedreht und sie auf sein Bett geschubst, sodass sie nun mittig darauf lag, abgestützt auf ihren Ellbogen. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf den Lippen trat er an das Bett heran und streifte ihr langsam die Schuhe von den Füßen, ehe er wieder einige Schritte von ihr zurücktrat. 

Knopf für Knopf öffnete er nun langsam sein Hemd und legte Stück für Stück seine weiße Haut frei. Kurzzeitig war Severus ein bisschen unwohl, da sein Körper doch einige Narben aufwies, doch ein Blick in Hermiones Augen überzeugte den Älteren vom Gegenteil. Diese strahlten ein enormes Begehren aus, sodass ihm fast schummrig wurde. 

Plötzlich konnte es ihm nicht mehr schnell genug gehen, und im Nu war er ebenfalls nur mehr in einer schwarzen Boxershorts bekleidet. Wie ein Tiger, der seine Beute im Visier hatte, trat Severus auf die Jüngere zu und ließ sich ebenfalls auf das Bett sinken. 

Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss, den Severus über den gesamten Körper ausweitete. Von den Lippen, über den Kehlkopf, zwischen Hermiones Brüste, wo er blitzschnell ihren BH verschwinden ließ. 

Ausgiebig widmete er sich nun ihren, in seinen Augen so perfekten, Brüsten. Mit seinem Mund, seinen Zähnen und der Zunge bereitete er Hermione den Himmel auf Erden. 

Diese wusste schon nicht mehr wo oben oder unten war, so sehr erregte die junge Frau sein Spiel mit ihren Brüsten. Ihre Hände hatte sie in seinen Schultern vergraben, da sie nicht mehr wusste wohin sie damit sollte. 

Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt Severus die Boxershorts von seinem Hintern gerissen, um endlich seinen harten Penis in sich zu spüren, doch der Mann war noch nicht fertig mit ihr. Denn nun wanderten seine Lippen über ihren Bauch zum Rand ihres Höschens, wo er sich nun von Hüftknochen zu Hüftknochen küsste und langsam den noch störenden Stoff verschwinden ließ. 

Auch Severus entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts, eher er wieder zurück ins Bett ging und mit seinem Körper Hermiones bedeckte. Nach einem letzten bestätigenden Blick schob er ihre Beine auseinander und ließ sich langsam in ihre heiße Enge gleiten, was beiden ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. 

Hermione fühlte sich unglaublich. Noch nie war sie so ausgefüllt gewesen wie jetzt und noch nie hatte sich jemand so ausgiebig um ihren Körper gekümmert. Severus wusste einfach, was er tat und das merkte man in jeder seiner Bewegungen. 

Vorsichtig, um beiden kein vorzeitiges Ende zu bereiten, glitt er aus ihrem Körper ein und aus, immer den Blickkontakt haltend. 

Um ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, hatte Hermione ihre Beine um seine Hüfte geschlungen und ihr Becke ein wenig angehoben und kam ihm bei jeder Bewegung entgegen. Nun streifte er mit jeder Bewegung ihren G-Punkt, und die junge Frau fühlte sich, als würde sie in Flammen stehen, so sehr erregte sie diese Berührung. 

Auch Severus hatte schon zu kämpfen, da ihn Hermiones Mimik schier den Verstand raubte. Sein Becken entwickelte immer mehr Eigenleben und seine Bewegung wurde immer schneller und härter. Um besseren Halt zu haben, legte Severus nun seine Hände von hinten auf ihre Schultern und auch Hermione vergrub ihre Hände wieder in seinem Rücken, sodass sicher einige Striemen zurückbleiben würden. 

Immer weiter und immer schneller trieben beide auf den Höhepunkt zu, als Hermione auf einmal ihren Rücken durchbog und Severus Hüfte unkontrolliert nach vorne stieß. Gleichzeitig und mit dem jeweiligen Namen des anderen, hatten beide den Höhepunkt ihres Liebesspiels erreicht. 

Hermione fühlte sich, als würde sie schweben. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gut und so begehrt gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment und auch Severus‘ Gefühle unterschieden sich nicht von ihren. 

Erschöpft und um Atem ringend senkte Severus seine Stirn an ihre und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. 

„Das war-“

„-unglaublich“, finalisierte Hermione seinen Satz und erwiderte den Blickkontakt. „Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt schlafen wir“, sagte Severus und rollte sich langsam neben sie und blickte zur Decke. 

„War das eine einmalige Sache?“, flüsterte Hermione in die Stille hinein. 

„Es sollte so sein, und doch…“, begann der Ältere: „Und doch, kann und will ich das nicht.“

„Gut, ich auch nicht“, erklärte Hermione und rollte sich an seine Seite. 

„McLaggen?“

„Der war nur da, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen“, nuschelte die junge Frau beschämt. 

„Sehr Slytherin von dir, Hermione, und das von einer Gryffindor durch und durch.“

„Ein Kompliment von dir, Severus?“, kicherte Hermione. „Die Hölle muss zugefroren sein.“

Doch ehe Hermione völlig die Kontrolle über ihr Lachen verlieren konnte, hatte sich Severus bereits auf sie gestürzt und küsste sie vernichtend.


End file.
